kid_avengers_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Avengers Comics
Issues * The Beginning of the Kid Avengers #1 * The Autobots (Part 1) #2 * The Autobots (Part 2) #3 * The Autobots (Part 3) #4 * The Autobots (Part 4) #5 * Smash, Crash, and Bash #6 * The Real Deal #7 * Lost Friend (Part 1) #8 * Lost Friend (Part 2) #9 * Field Trip #10 * Unicron #11 * The Deadly Touch #12 * Frightful Four #13 * In Fighting #14 * Super Smash Avengers (Part 1) #15 * Super Smash Avengers (Part 2) #16 * Super Smash Avengers (Part 3) #17 * Super Smash Avengers (Part 4) #18 * Super Smash Avengers (Part 5) #19 * Super Smash Avengers (Part 6) #20 * Super Smash Avengers (Part 7) #21 * Switched Minds (Part 1) #22 * Switched Minds (Part 2) #23 * Switched Minds (Part 3) #24 * Switched Minds (Part 4) #25 * Switched Minds (Part 5) #26 * New Recruits #27 * He Has Come #28 * Masters of Evil #29 * Alien Encounter #30 * Age of Ultron (Part 1) #31 * Age of Ultron (Part 2) #32 * Life Without Spencer Beck #33 * Mayhem of the Music Man! #34 * Brotherhood of Mutants #35 * The Man of Purple #36 * Maximum Carnage #37 * KA Star Wars #38 * It's a Very Scary Night #39 * The Prowler #40 * Next Warriors #41 * The Guardians of the Galaxy #42 * Teenage Mutant Kid Avengers #43 * Skylander Kid Avengers #44 * Kid Samurai Avengers #45 * The Ninja (Part 1) #46 * The Ninja (Part 2) #47 * Time to Smash #48 * Under the Sea #49 * Bring on the Bad Guys #50 * Yellowjacket #51 * The Collector #52 * Ant-Verse (Part 1) #53 * Ant-Verse (Part 2) #54 * Ant-Verse (Part 3) #55 * Ant-Verse (Part 4) #56 * Phineas and Ferb #57 * Max Steel #58 * Big Hero 6 #59 * Lab Rats #60 * Kid Avengers VS Teen Titans #61 * Grandmaster's Games #62 * A.I.M. Changer #63 * The Final Battle (With the Lethal Legion) #64 * Justice is Required #65 * The Avenging Giant-Man #66 * Infinity Run #67 * Next Warriors' Adventure #68 * Dark Kid Avengers #69 * Young Justice #70 * Dark Ant #71 * Kid Justice League #72 * Enter the Darkseid #73 * Masters of Avenging #74 * Ant-Man and the X-Men #75 * Age of A.I. (Part 1) #76 * Age of A.I. (Part 2) #77 * Animal Attack #78 * Injustice (Part 1) #79 * Injustice (Part 2) #80 * Injustice (Part 3) #81 * The Debt #82 * Bizarre Place #82.5 * Dimitrios #83 * We're Just Inhuman #84 * Ant-Man's Side #85 * Cap's Side #86 * Fast and Ant-ious #87 * The Doctor #88 * Dimitrios Imperative (Part 1) #89 * Dimitrios Imperative (Part 2) #90 * Kid Avengers VS ROTE #91 * Batman and Ant-Man #92 * Ultimates #93 * Knights #94 * Total Drama Kid Avengers (TDKA) #95 * Squadron Supreme #96 * Gravity of the Mystery #97 * Fire and Speed #98 * Young Avengers #99 * Civil War #100 * A Lego World #101 * Going Through Time (Part 1) #102 * Going Through Time (Part 2) #103 * Going Through Time (Part 3) #104 * Going Through Time (Part 4) #105 * Dark Knights #106 * DC TV (Part 1) #107 * DC TV (Part 2) #108 * DC TV (Part 3) #109 * DC TV (Part 4) #110 * Earth-42 #111 * Earth-Realm #112 * Earth-2030 #113 * Invaders #114 * Sidekicks Unite! #115 * The Origin of Ant-Man #116 * Titan Hunt #117 * Teen Titans Trouble #118 * Titans Terror #119 * Outlaws in Burnside #120 * Knights and Leagues #121 * Bats From Hell #122 * Against the Wall #123 * All That Green #124 Category:Kid Avenger Comics